Truth and Lies: The Untold Story
by talkytalkyme
Summary: Sequel to Catch a Falling Star. Do Laura and Oliver end up together? Will Katie stand in their way? Who took the photos of Laura and Percy in the changing rooms? Actually where the hell is Percy? OWOC
1. The Floo Network

**{Drumroll please} Here's the first chappie of my new story which is part two of Catch a Falling Star. this is set in New Zealand where Laura is living at the moment, hope you like don't forget to review. {band strikes up with a happy tune}**

**The Floo Network.**  
  
The waves crashed against the sand in the early morning light, the ocean smell woke Laura. She threw the bed covers off herself getting out of bed looking out the window of Sara's apartment which looked out over the beach. She rubbed her arms keeping herself warm as she walked out of her room, down the hall into the living room where Sara and Alicia were talking. It had been almost two months since Hogwarts had finished.  
  
"Morning." Laura said after yawning.  
  
"Morning." They replied watching as Laura walked into the kitchen pouring herself a herbal tea, mint flavor her favourite. She walked back out sitting on the sofa opposite the two women picking up the newspaper.  
  
"Staring is very rude y'know." Laura remarked not looking up from the paper. Alicia looked at Sara who in turn looked back at Alicia nodding slightly.  
  
"Laura I'm going back home." Alicia announced, Laura looked up from her paper.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I've connected the fireplace to the floo network, it's easier than muggle transport." Alicia added avoiding Laura's face as she talked.  
  
"Fair enough, I wish you didn't have to leave it's been fun having you here." Laura replied going back to her newspaper. Alicia blinked a few times. She couldn't believe how well she was taking it considering a week ago when Alicia had brought up the idea Laura had begged her not to leave.  
  
"So your okay with me leaving?" Alicia asked and Laura sighed closing her newspaper.  
  
"Of course, England is your home. I can't ask you to give that up. It's getting on and I have to go to work." Laura replied finishing her drink heading back down to her room. Sara stood up walking into the kitchen placing her cup in the dishwasher.  
  
"It's lucky you didn't bring up the idea of her going back with you. I don't think her reply would of been as calm." Sara said and Alicia nodded walking over where she leaned on the counter.  
  
"It's going to be weird going back, I really want to see how Oliver is doing." Sara nodded.  
  
"They haven't had any contact yet, so maybe they've moved on, y'know ot of sight out of mind." Sara suggested but Alicia shook her head.  
  
"I was talking to Fred yesterday just after the floo network was connected he went to see Oliver a few days ago, he said he doesn't talk about Hogwarts at all, the very thought of it still pains him and I can't blame him. She broke his heart."   
  
"You can't forget Percy though, he should take some of the blame." Sara replied.  
  
"Yes Oliver won't go to Burrow in fear of seeing Percy which is good because if those two were in a room together all hell would break loose. The twins will only talk to him when they really have too. Well I'm going to go and pack." Alicia said heading down to her room.   
  
Laura came out of her room wearing her office suit that was business and casual like chatting away on her cell phone. Sara watched her with a sigh, work, work, work that's all she ever did these days. Laura closed her phone noticing Sara was watching.  
  
"What?" Laura asked.  
  
"Want to do lunch?" Sara asked and Laura pulled out her planner flipping to the the right day. She frowned.  
  
"Sorry I'm in a meeting but I'll be home around six." Laura replied putting her planner back into her bag then left. Alicia came out pulling her bag behind her.  
  
"Did she just leave?" Sara nodded as they walked over to the fireplace, Alicia pulled out a bag of floo powder hanging it to Sara.  
  
"Keep this, you never know what could happen." Alicia added taking a handful then gave Sara a quick hug.  
  
"Tell Laura I'll be in touch." Sara nodded as Alicia stepped forward.  
  
"The Burrow." Alicia said and disappeared. Sara looked round the empty house before heading down to her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Laura entered the office hearing bits and pieces of different conversations, the busy life suited her just right even though Sara didn't agree. Laura walked into her office to see the usual amount of mail on her desk being an advice columnist she got bundles of letters everyday awaiting her to reply. She sat at her desk opening her laptop. Even since returning she hadn't used any magic, she had put anything to do with magic in her trunk which was in the back of her wardrobe, Laura still had her owl Basil it was her pet and she couldn't give him up. Her co-writer and friend Zeke Matthews walked in seeing her in a daze. He waved his hand in front of her face until she blinked looking at him.  
  
"Welcome back, where were you this time?' He asked for she was frequently in a daydream.  
  
"Somewhere that doesn't exist anymore." She replied putting on a smile.  
  
"That's a shame I'd give anything to see inside your head, the advice you come up with sometimes it amazes me. Especially that one letter from a girl who cheated on her boyfriend what did you tell her again?" Zeke asked running his hand through his medium length brown hair.  
  
"I told her that if she loved him enough everything would be okay. All she needed to do was talk to him, if they both believed in their love it would survive." Laura replied quickly blinking her tears away.  
  
"That was great it was like you understood her pain." Laura bit her lip looking at the unopened mail.  
  
"Here, you take half there's a lot to get through and not enough time to do it in." Laura said quickly changing the subject handing him a pile of letters and he walked out, Laura sighed opening the first letter focusing her attention on it.

**A/N um.......... review**


	2. The Head Exploding Meetings

**This is quite a long chappie hope you don't mind. Don't forget to review at the end!!!!**

**The Head Exploding Meetings.**  
  
Near lunch time Laura walked out of her office down the hall into the editors Alex Dawson's office, he was sitting at his desk reading some papers on his desk, he looked up as Laura entered.  
  
"Afternoon Laura, take a seat." He said, Laura sat down noticing he had cut his blonde hair, it use to be long but now was cut short almost as short as Oliver's. Laura quickly looked away as he got out of his seat walking round closing the door then sat on the edge of his desk in front of Laura folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I like your writing Laura I really do but I feel that here at the Women's Weekly you're not able to stretch your wings."   
  
"Meaning?" Laura asked feeling slightly confused.  
  
"Your writing is brilliant and I think we've holding you back here so I'm offering you a transfer to Cosmo UK, they're looking for a new writer so I gave them some of your work and they loved you." Alex replied, Laura smiled.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes they have even got an apartment in inner London near the entertainment area and ten minutes walk to the office. I think you'd be stupid not to take it." He replied and Laura looked at him.  
  
"I have to move to London?" Laura asked, Alex laughed.  
  
"Of course it's pointless you staying here with that great job over there." Laura blinked a few times.  
  
"Can I give you an answer at the end of the day?" Laura replied, Alex slowly nodded.  
  
"Sure I understand this is a big thing." He said.  
  
"Thanks." Laura replied standing up heading out, Zeke ran over seeing the look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I just got offered a job at one of the UK's biggest magazines." Laura replied the thought still not sinking in. She walked into office slowly sitting in her chair.  
  
"You took the job didn't you?" Zeke asked Laura looked up at him.  
  
"Call Sara and tell her that I'm going to be late. I'm off to lunch." Then grabbed her bag heading off. Zeke frowned picking up the phone.  
  
Laura got to to the main doors seeing it pouring with rain, she groaned looking out. Just what she didn't need, she felt like her head was going to explode.  
  
"Look like you could use some help." Came a somewhat familiar voice their face covered by the black umbrella they were holding. Laura frowned as the umbrella raised causing her to gasp.   
  
"Julie?" Laura whispered not believing that Oliver's mum was here.   
  
"Hello dear, awful weather you have here." Julie said as they walked along the street heading into a cafe. They sat at a table by the window watching as people ran past trying to avoid the rain.   
  
"What are you doing here Julie?" Laura asked as Julie ordered their drinks.   
  
"I'm here on business, I work with the Department of International Magical Co-operation but I won't bore you with the details." Julie replied.   
  
"But how did you find me?" Laura asked as the waiter came over placing their drinks in front of them.   
  
"When Oliver came home after he finished Hogwarts the look on his face and his body language told me everything. he wouldn't leave his room for days which passed into weeks. And Alicia told me you were coming here. Did you tell him the truth?" She asked, Laura shook her head wrapping her hands round the cup to warm them.   
  
"No, I cheated on him with a good friend of ours." Laura replied quietly. Julie took a sip of her coffee watching Laura.   
  
"I thought you loved Oliver."   
  
"I did, still do but it doesn't matter, I lead a busy life now that takes up every free moment I have." Laura replied.   
  
"Just like Oliver, he plays Quidditch now for Puddlemere Untied, he lives in this dump not far from the pitch. God knows I've tried to make him find a better place he's got the money but he won't move." Julie said shaking her head, a small smile appeared on Laura's face.   
  
"You know how stubborn Oliver is." Laura replied, Julie nodded.   
  
"He won't talk to me about you, but he's still very much in love with you." Laura looked at her herbal tea.   
  
"Like I said before it doesn't matter anymore." Julie grabbed her hands holding them tight.   
  
"Now listen to me, not long after I married John, Oliver's dad, he kissed another woman. I was upset and I left for a while. I was hurt but I still loved him and he loved me, with a lot of talking we were able to work through it and our love has been stronger ever since. If we were able to work it out so can you and Oliver." Laura looked at Julie.   
  
"I just got offered a transfer to London, to work with Cosmo UK. If I take this job I risk bumping into him, I don't know if I could handle that." Laura replied.   
  
"Why don't you owl him, I know he would love to hear from you." Julie said getting up, she gave Laura a warm hug before heading off. Laura sighed thinking what she could say as she finished her tea. Before Laura went home she went back to office telling Alex that she'd take the job in London, he was so happy for her that he kissed her before running off to make the deal final.  
  
Laura returned home early than she thought, Sara was out leaving Laura alone to compose a letter to Oliver. She had no idea on what she would write but finally grabbed a piece of paper sitting at the table putting the pen to paper.  
  
_Dear Oliver,  
  
It's been almost three months since Hogwarts and the two of us talked. I was out for lunch when I met your mum she suggested I write you. I agreed because their is a lot we need to discuss so if you could reply as soon as possible that would be great.  
  
From Laura._  
  
Laura sighed reading what she had written ten times before she went over to Basil's cage pulling Basil out giving him the letter.  
  
"Make sure Oliver gets this, and don't leave until he replies." Laura said as Basil flew off out the window.   
  
Oliver entered his apartment throwing his training bag on the floor as he collapsed onto his bed, he looked round his small apartment there was a small kitchen opposite his bed and a small window which let in enough light. A hooting from the window made him groaned after a rough practice the last thing he wanted was a bloody owl hooting. Oliver frowned getting up, opening the window the owl flew in landing on his bed. Oliver took a good look at the owl eyes widening.  
  
"Basil? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages." Oliver said untying the letter giving him some food and water as he opened the letter sitting on his bed. After reading the letter at least a dozen times just to make he wasn't dreaming he sighed. Laura wanted to see him again, there wasn't day that Oliver hadn't thought about her and what she had done, but as he told her on their last day of Hogwarts he would always love her. Oliver turned the letter over grabbing a quill writing a quick reply before sending Basil off again  
  
Laura and Sara were sitting at the table having dinner when Basil flew in dropping the letter in her lap, Sara looked at the letter with eager eyes, as soon as Sara had returned home Laura had told her everything even taking the new job and meeting Julie. Laura gave Basil a pat opening the letter reading it to herself before biting her lip.  
  
"Well what does he say?" Sara asked. Laura cleared her throat.  
  
_Dear Laura,  
  
Give me some details and we'll meet.  
  
Oliver.  
_  
"Well that gives a new meaning to short and sweet." Sara said with a smile, Laura got up grabbing a pen writing under his message.  
  
_How about now? Sara's place._  
  
Then grabbed Basil giving him the message. Sara frowned.  
  
"Now are you sure?" She asked and Laura nodded running down to her bedroom where she quickly opened her wardrobe, sexy or casual. She decided on casual it was not wise to look sexy so she pulled on her jeans, singlet top with a hoodie over top to keep her warm. She put on some mascara and lip gloss as Sara came running in.  
  
"I really think you should rethink this. You and Oliver haven't spoken for a while." Laura undid her hair letting it fall below her shoulders, her red highlights showed up really well in the light.  
  
"Sara, I can't run forever. I'm moving there I need to fix things now rather than when I run into him over there." Laura replied sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well I'm going then, you two need privacy. I'll be back in a few hours." Sara said walking out, Laura stood up following her out.  
  
After receiving Laura's reply Oliver ran round his apartment [which wasn't very hard considering it was so small] trying to find some clean clothes which he found beside his bed. He pulled on his jeans and a green with a black long sleeve top under that, running his hands through his brown hair he quickly added some cologne before sighing. This was the first time he was going to be seeing Laura since the end of Hogwarts, he hadn't thought of what it would be like seeing her again only the past. He pulled on his shoes apparating.

**A/N so what did you think? {dramatic music pays in the backround} just wait for the next chappie Oliver and Laura meet for the first time since their break up.{music fades out}**


	3. Some Things Never Change

**here's the 3rd chappie for all my keen readers. hope you like.**

**Some Things Never Change.**  
  
Laura stood on the deck watching the sea when she heard a pop, turning round she saw Oliver, the very sight of him took her breath away, his brown hair was longer but looked just as soft as it did at school, he was broader across the chest, the same height and still gorgeous. She took a deep breath slowly letting it out as she walked in, their eyes locked.  
  
Oliver's mouth dropped he couldn't help it she looked good even though only a couple of months had gone by. She had put some colour in her hair and lost some weight but it didn't matter she still had those curves he loved so much. He put his hands in his pockets as she walked inside off the deck. Laura walked over stopping a meter in front of him unsure what to do so she extended her hand, Oliver took one hand out of his pocket shaking her hand lightly. She looked up at him having the urge to kiss him, tell him that she still loved him and wanted to be with him forever. But she stopped herself pulling away.  
  
"Would you like a drink, tea, coffee, beer, wine?" She asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Um a beer would be fine thanks." Oliver replied looking round the room, she lived flash, rich boyfriend maybe? Too many thoughts were running through his head at one time and he couldn't cope. Laura walked back out with a bottle of beer and a glass of red wine, she handed the bottle to Oliver their fingers brushing slightly causing them to blush.   
  
"Take a seat." Laura said. Oliver sat down Laura opposite him.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you would come or not." Laura said taking a sip from her glass, Oliver played with his bottle.  
  
"Despite everything that happened I still think about you often." He replied, Laura blushed trying to hide it by finishing her glass of wine.  
  
"I think about you quite a bit as well." Then got up walking back into the kitchen grabbing the wine bottle and another beer she placed them on the coffee table in-between them.  
  
"Does your boyfriend live here too?" Oliver asked. Laura chuckled.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend. This is Sara's place, I'm staying with her until I move." Laura replied as Oliver grabbed another bottle of beer.  
  
"Oh your moving?" He asked and she nodded.  
  
"I got a job transfer. Your mum was telling me you made Puddlemere Untied." Oliver smiled as if it was Christmas again.  
  
"Yeah, dream come true. It's hard though training everyday but that's what I love." Oliver replied, Laura couldn't help but smile herself seeing him happy was something she missed. She stood up walking over sitting beside him, she looked at him.  
  
"I never told you how sorry I was for hurting you the way I did. I never wanted to break your heart." Oliver took her hands in his.  
  
"I know your sorry and it took me a while but I do forgive you." Laura felt her vision blur.  
  
"Hey don't cry it's alright." Oliver said soothingly taking her face in his hands, the warm feeling of his hands calmed her instantly. Oliver leaned in their lips touching briefly before he pulled back quickly standing up. Laura frowned touching her lips with her finger.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, bad habits I guess." Oliver said quickly digging his hands into his pockets. Laura stood up.  
  
"It's okay I didn't mind, really." She replied.  
  
"After everything's that happened we should take it one step at a time." Oliver said as Laura moved closer running her finger down the side of his face, he was stubbly just the way she liked him.  
  
"Ollie, I've missed you." She whispered reaching up kissing him gently, Oliver closed his eyes pulling his hands out of pockets wrapping them round her waist pulling her closer as they deepened their kiss. Laura wrapped her arms round his neck running her tongue along his bottom lip which she knew drove him wild, they pulled back foreheads touching. Laura ran her hand through his hair with a small sigh.  
  
"Can't we start all over again?" She asked quietly as Oliver pulled away walking over to the French doors where he looked outside.  
  
"I'm seeing someone back in England." Laura looked at the ground biting her lip.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me, I would've kissed you otherwise." Laura said, he turned round a small smile on his face.  
  
"I could've told you I was gay and you still would've kissed me." Laura managed a small giggle glancing at the bottle of wine that was still sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"I should go, it's getting late and I have practice tomorrow." Oliver announced Laura nodded.  
  
"And I have packing to do. It was good you could come." She replied playing with her hands, Oliver walked over touching her face softly, she looked up at him.  
  
"Like I've said before I'll always love you no matter what." He whispered then kissed her forehead apparating. Laura felt a tear roll down her cheek she quickly wiped it away before sitting on the couch where she sat staring at his empty beer bottle.

**A/N another chappie over and i hope anonymousgrammasite reads this cause i made changes to the would of and should of etc etc. also big thanks to _Sweet A.K _{whom reviews all the time without fail}_Serenity Rain _and _badgerqueen _{i love your pen names :D}**


	4. Katie, please god not Katie Bell?

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, chappie four is now up for your reading pleasure where we find out a bit more about Oliver's girlfriend. Contains some swearing.**

**Katie, please god not Katie Bell?**

Oliver walked out of the changing rooms hair still wet from his shower after a hard afternoon of training. He made his way along the walkway which was lightly covered by a frost to his house passing muggles on his way. Some gave him funny looks for he had a silly big grin on his face making him like oddly like a clown without makeup. Running up the stairs to his apartment he came to his apartment door unlocking it walking in. He dropped his bag seeing a woman sitting on the edge of his bed. Her light brown hair was pulled in a pony tail, she was wearing her Quidditch gear with her team, the Harpies logo on the back. Oliver ran his hand through his hair with sigh, she faced him her stormy blue eyes blazing.  
  
"Where were you last night, we had a dinner date with my parents. Do you know how rude you were not turning up?" She asked her voice raising with each word.  
  
"Kat, I'm sorry I forgot all about the dinner but something came up." Oliver replied walking over to her. Katie Bell hadn't changed much since Hogwarts she was still much of a bitch to everyone even Oliver. Although she had been thrilled when he agreed to go out with her she couldn't help but think that he still loved that muggle.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Katie. Kat is so high school. How could you forget I did everything all you had to do was turn up." She yelled, Oliver cringed, he hated being on her bad side.  
  
"Something more important came up, Katie." Oliver replied, she stood up putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"More important? What's more important than your girlfriend?" Katie asked.   
  
"A lot of things are more important." Oliver remarked walking into the kitchen grabbing a butter beer from the fridge. Katie followed him, he was sure he could see some steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD!" She screamed then stormed out slamming the door causing everything to rattle for a few seconds. Oliver shook his head taking a swig from his bottle.  
  
A couple of days later Laura walked through the park across from her work carrying her desk items in a box, the rest was on it's way to England with her other belongings. She looked at the trees which were bright green, the grass under her feet was also bright green covered in colourful flowers. She sat down on a park bench watching the people walk past without a care in the world or so she could tell, she smiled as Sara came into view.  
  
"Your going to miss this place aren't you?" Sara asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Of course, this is my home. You'll keep in contact won't you?" Laura asked and Sara nodded.  
  
"You better clean your inbox out cause I plan on bombing it with heaps of emails." Laura laughed as she stood up.  
  
"Come on I have more packing to do, plus dinner with my parents." Sara sighed standing up and they walked out of the park.  
  
After having dinner with her parents Laura returned home to see Sara was still out. The sun was slowly setting giving the sky a blood red colour. Laura sat on the deck watching it when she heard a pop. Frowning she turned round to see Oliver standing behind her.  
  
"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She asked quickly standing up.  
  
"I had to see you again. Even since the other night your all I could think about." He replied taking a step closer. Laura felt her heart race, she knew she was blushing for her face felt very warm.  
  
"I thought you had a girlfriend." Laura asked and Oliver nodded taking her face in his hands. Laura hated it when he did that. His hands seemed to make her face numb as if she'd do anything he wanted.  
  
"I don't want this happen." She whispered.  
  
"Of course you do." He replied kissing her. Laura closed her eyes letting Oliver kiss her. She really didn't want to be the "other woman" but she loved Oliver and he loved her. Oliver pulled back allowing Laura to catch her breath, slowly her eyes opened he smiled knowing that he still had the power to make her like jelly. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Laura pulled away walking inside, wishing he would just leave.  
  
"Love what's wrong? " he asked following her. Laura faced him ignoring the name he just called her, the name he always used for her when they were together.  
  
"Oliver you have a girlfriend, your doing exactly what I did to you. It isn't right." Oliver blink a few times before nodding.  
  
"Your absolutely right, Katie doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." Oliver replied, Laura's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Katie, please god not Katie Bell?" Laura asked.   
  
"I know everyone hates her but she really is nice, some of the time." Oliver replied as Laura started pacing in front of him.  
  
"That bitch has hated me since she laid eyes on me, I saw the way she use to act around you. She adored you and I bet she would of done anything to split the two of us up so she could've had you." Laura said, Oliver grabbed her shoulders making her stand still.  
  
"Katie isn't that evil, besides I've been meaning to break up with her for awhile now." Laura shook her head.  
  
"That doesn't matter, What if she's the one that took the photos of me and Percy? What if she was behind it all?" Laura asked and Oliver frowned.  
  
"She didn't make you sleep with Percy." Oliver replied bitterly. Laura threw her hands in the air frustrated.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." She threw herself on the couch burying her head in her hands. Oliver sighed sitting down on the coffee table, he placed his hand on her knee making her look up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't think Katie would do such a thing. She's just not like that." Oliver said quietly, Laura looked at him.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, your going out with her. I know how much of a bitch she can be and she would be willing to do anything to get you for herself."  
  
"Let's just forget this, your only working yourself up thinking about this." Oliver said rubbing her knee gently, Laura sighed leaning back. Oliver got up moving next to her.  
  
"Look I'll ask Katie myself if she took the photos." Laura chucked to herself, Oliver just loved to be hero but this time it wasn't going to work.

"She isn't going to admit that she took the photos, she wants to keep you not lose you, especially to me." Laura replied, Oliver rubbed her leg causing Laura to frown.  
  
"Stop it Oliver. We're too divided on this subject and I think you should leave." Oliver however had other ideas, he leaned into Laura kissing her, she placed her hands on his chest trying to push him back but her body seemed to have a mind of it's own. Oliver started to undo her top their lips never parting they had missed and wanted each other for so long they didn't want to miss a single moment. Laura ran her hands along his shoulders as he managed with no difficulty to move her so she was laying down underneath him. Oliver pulled up taking off his shirt throwing it on the floor when they heard the door open. Oliver gave Laura a quick kiss before apparating, she quickly buttoned up her shirt grabbing a magazine as Sara walked in.  
  
"Evening, didn't think you'd be home so early." Sara said placing her bag down.  
  
"Well dinner wasn't that exciting, my sister didn't even show up.." Laura replied as Sara frowned pointing to the ground, Laura looked down seeing Oliver's shirt.  
  
"Oh that's mine." Sara got to the shirt first holding it up to have a better look.  
  
"This is a guys shirt." Laura sat up laughing.  
  
"No it's not, I might go off to bed." Laura replied snatching the top from Sara almost running down to her room, locking the door, she sighed, if Sara knew about her and Oliver and Katie Laura would just get a huge lecture and she really did not want one of those.

**A/N well Katie and Oliver, hands up if you hate Katie {raises hand}anyways we'll see more of Katie next chappie and Laura finally moves to England starting her new job bumping into old friends.**


	5. Photographer Revealed

_(Walk along here, feel you move somewhere in front of me   
I can't place you with these eyes for the doubt   
I can't see___

_That the first time I see your face   
Everything else around me will fade to the background   
And I'll be struck, full, by the truth in your gaze   
As you work an indelible change in me) _

_Indelible - Brooke Fraser  
_  
**Photographer Revealed.**  
  
At the airport the next morning Laura looked into cup of herbal tea while Sara played with her coffee. They didn't know what to say they had been best friends for years, they had never been so far apart only when Sara left Hogwarts. Laura didn't know if they would be together again but she didn't want to think about that, it just made her even more depressed. A woman's voice called out a flight number and gate, a few people sitting around them got up heading towards the escalator which lead up to the gate. Sara looked at Laura.  
  
"That's your flight." Laura nodded, slowly standing up pulling her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's quickly say good-bye then you leave." Laura suggested and Sara shook her head.  
  
"No way you are not leaving without a proper good bye." They made their way over to the escalator stopping beside it so other passengers could get pass. Laura stepped forward giving Sara a big hug, she felt her vision blur she couldn't help it they were almost like sisters. They pulled back laughing cause they were both crying.  
  
"Your going to do great over there." Sara said.  
  
"I'll be sending you copies." Laura replied as the woman's voice came on again announcing the last boarding call.  
  
"Hurry or you'll miss your plane." Sara remarked lightly pushing her forward, Laura stepped onto the escalator giving Sara a small wave before she disappeared from view. Laura saw the plane in view, she quickly made her way over to the check in handing over her ticket walking down the tunnel and onto the plane.  
  
Katie entered Oliver's apartment to see him sitting on the edge of his bed a lamp being the only source of light in the room. As far as she could see he was looking at something that oddly looked like photographs.  
  
"Who are those of?" She asked taking off her jacket laying it on the bed beside Oliver. He looked up the dim light showed Katie his eyes were damp, she knelt in front of him, her eyes searching his as she gently touched his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Katie asked.  
  
"These photo's, I still can't believe it happened." Oliver replied showing Katie the photo's of Laura and Percy in the changing rooms. Katie's heart dropped into her stomach watching the moving pictures, she quickly looked away.  
  
"I would've thought you were over that." She said, he sighed sadly.  
  
"I thought I was over it until I started thinking about her again. Why would she do that? Why would someone take these photos? It wasn't them." Oliver replied, the tone in his voice gave Katie an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Sounds like you know who did take them." Katie said softly, Oliver stood up walking over to the window opening the curtains to see the city lights.  
  
"I want the truth Katie, no more lies." He replied, Katie thought of running away but she knew this day had been coming for a while now. It was time to step up and take responsibly for her actions. She got up sitting on the bed. Oliver turned round leaning against the window sill.  
  
"I've had a crush on you since I joined the Quidditch team in third year. I always thought I had a chance until Laura came and the two of you fell in love. I was jealous and I hated her because she got to have you and I didn't. One day I saw her and Percy kiss and knew it was my chance to get rid of her and have you for myself. But I didn't take the photo's I was there but I didn't take them." Oliver frowned running his hand through his hair.  
  
"You hated her but didn't take the photos." Katie nodded.  
  
"Well who took the photo's then?" Oliver asked, Katie looked at her hands mumbling a name.  
  
"Come again?" Oliver asked, Katie looked up.  
  
"Alicia." She whispered and Oliver's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Alicia. Katie how can you lie like that blaming someone else." Oliver yelled. Katie stood up looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not lying, she took them."  
  
"But why? She was one of Laura's best friends." Oliver said.  
  
"She saw Laura and Percy kissing when I did, she couldn't believe her eyes and thought you needed to know. But she knew you wouldn't believe her and that's why she took the photos, as proof." Katie explained, Oliver shook his head pacing back and fourth.  
  
"Oliver, I love you." Katie said, Oliver stopped pacing to give her an icy stare.  
  
"I don't want to see you ever again." With that he grabbed his jacket storming out. Katie sank down onto the bed burying her head in her hands.

**A/N So now you all know it wasn't Katie but Alicia who would've thought? Don't forget to review.**


	6. That Taught him for Drinking Too Much

**After a long delay or what we call writer's block i'm back and another couple of chappies have been done but finding the time to put them up will cause me trouble for i have a couple of assignments to get done but never fear i'll find a way, cause i'm sure you want to know whether Laura and Oliver get together, does Katie try anything again, and where the hell is Alicia?**

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

_In the Shadows - The Rasmus_

**That Taught him for Drinking Too Much.**

Laura stepped out of the black cab looking up to see her new apartment, it was an old warehouse divided into three different apartments, Laura's being the one on the end which looked out over the Thames. She paid the cab driver walking up the steps, unlocking the door she walked into the entrance where she was greeted by a spiral staircase. Laura sighed as she walked up heading into the main living room seeing all her boxes along with some new furniture. Dropping her bag on the floor Laura checked out the two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and laundry before returning the main room where she opened the first box, it was going to be a long day.  
  
Oliver didn't return to his apartment heading to the nearest bar instead. After a few drinks he went for a walk, it was only just seven and still light out, he found a park bench sitting down. Folding his arms across his chest he sighed, the two people he thought were his friends had destroyed his relationship with the woman he loved, of course he hadn't forgotten Laura's part but Alicia the photographer, it didn't seem true, he couldn't get his head round it. A woman walking past caught his eye, he didn't mean it gawk but she was pretty. Oliver blinked a few times standing up following her as she walked along towards an old warehouse. The woman walked up the stairs to the right end door walking in. Oliver followed standing at the bottom of the stairs holding onto the rail. She was slowly closing her door when she saw him. She ran down the steps, he could see her mouth moving but couldn't hear what she was saying then everything went black.  
  
Laura looked round the main living room hands on hips, everything had a place and she thought it looked great, a grumble from the spare bedroom grabbed her attention, she walked in to see Oliver sitting up holding his head. She smiled, that taught him for drinking too much. Laura didn't know how he found her but he did a good job of finding her. She walked over sitting on the edge beside him, Oliver rubbed his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" He groggily asked.  
"I live here.You blacked out at the bottom of my steps." Laura replied pouring a glass of water then handing it to him. He took it taking a couple of sips.  
"I didn't even know you were here." He said slightly frowning.  
"You must just have a sixth sense when it comes to me." Laura replied with a small smile. Oliver chuckled.  
"Yeah." They sat there for awhile not saying anything until Oliver had finished his glass of water, Laura took the glass placing it on the bedside table.  
"You can stay here as long as you want, unless you want me to call Katie?" Laura asked, Oliver shook his head.  
"Katie and I are over." Laura opened her mouth to speak but Oliver got in first.  
"It wasn't your fault, it was hers and Alicia's."   
"Alicia?" Laura asked with a frowned.  
"Don't you worry about it." Oliver replied with a smile, Laura nodded standing up.  
"Get some rest, it's late and I'll make you breakfast in the morning." She left closing the door behind her, Alicia. Laura wondered what she had to do with Oliver and Katie breaking up, whatever it was she'd find out soon.  
  
The next morning Laura was up early, she pulled on her robe walking out of her room to see Oliver out on the balcony looking out over the Thames. Laura walked over leaning in the doorway.  
"Great view isn't it?" She asked, Oliver turned round a small smile appearing on his face.  
"Yeah, not as good as the Hogwarts views though." Laura nodded in agreement placing her hands on her hips.  
"So what would you like for breakfast?" She asked.  
"I'm not actually that hungry." Oliver replied and Laura laughed.  
"Says Mr. I use to eat truck loads every morning." Oliver shrugged following her back into the house. Laura grabbed some eggs and bacon placing them on the bench. Oliver watched as she grabbed the pan placing it on the stove, he leaned on the counter frowning.  
"If I remember rightly you weren't much of a cook." Laura looked at him breaking a couple of eggs into the pan.  
"After living with Sara you learn quite a bit." She replied. She turned round back facing Oliver, he couldn't help but watch her they were talking as if nothing had ever happen between them. Laura turned back round noticing Oliver was staring at her, she busied herself putting their breakfast on their plates, then handed one to Oliver making their way over to the table. They sat across from each other silently eating.  
"This is good, really good." Oliver said, Laura smiled.  
"Thanks." Again silence took over and all that could be heard was the humming from the street below. Laura pushed her chair back carrying her plate into the kitchen walking back out over to Oliver where she went to take his plate from him their fingers lightly brushing each others, their eyes met and Laura could feel herself blushing again.  
"You can have the bathroom first if you want." Laura said quickly walking into the kitchen, Oliver got up following her. He wasn't about to let her get away that quickly. Laura placed the dishes in the dishwasher when she felt a hand brush her hair to one side then a pair of warm lips gently kissing her neck and shoulder.  
"Ollie." She whispered, he pulled away letting her turn round.  
"I'm sorry, I should've asked." Oliver replied but Laura flung her arms round his neck passionately kissing him, he was taken aback but quickly coped returning the kiss. They broke apart breathing heavily, Laura ran her hands down his chest to where his robe was tied up, she slowly undid it watching his face for any sigh that should stop when it didn't happen she kissed him again letting his robe drop to the floor. Oliver almost in the land of no return wasn't going to stop now, he couldn't so when they broke apart for another breather he picked Laura up flinging her on his shoulder.   
"Ollie put me down." Laura squealed then giggled as he carried her into her bedroom kicking the door shut.

**A/N Well there's chappie six over and done with. I'm sure you have questions so ask away and i will answer. Don't forget to review or send me an email.**


End file.
